villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosette Villaroman
Rosette Villaroman is the primary antagonist of the 2017 Filipino drama series, . She is the cruelest and malevolent mother who torments her children, she is also Nimfa's formidable enemy, her schemes are far above than normal villains as she crosses Moral Event Horizon. She is seen as an immensely ruthless, calculating and greedy, as she only cares about herself and even poisoned her own baby just to frame up Nimfa. She killed many characters in the series including her newborn baby. Her atrocious acts are purely evil. She is also a wealthy woman who paid many goons to kill her nemesis. She was portrayed by Filipino actress . Personality Rosette's personality is incredibly disturbing due to her atrocious and villainous ways. She has a menacing, merciless, calculating, greedy, manipulative, elitist appearance. Above all, she is deeply cunning, selfish, arrogant, power-hungry, cold-blooded, deceitful, envious, cruel, sociopathic, and incredibly sadistic. She will do anything just to get what she wants even killing her love ones like her daughter and even her scheming bestfriend, Maureen. She is also more evil than her mother, her hostility towards Nimfa, cause her to be more dangerous and psychopatic. She caused the death of her baby by bombing the yacht. Biography The story centers Nimfa who was born with a disfigured face. All her life she is the object of scorn and disgust. Through her loving aunt, Denang and a few good friends, Deedee and Maxi, she remained a loving and kind person, even though the world is unkind to someone like her who is not physically attractive especially her neighbor, Crisel. But even the kindest people can only bear so much, Nimfa reached her limit and attacked Crisel. The altercation ended with Crisel falling face flat on a grill and destroying her face. Now badly wanted by cops including Crisel's brother Omar, Nimfa is on the run. She meets Dr. Jeremy Soriano, a talented plastic surgeon. With a desire to escape her past, Nimfa agreed for plastic surgery. After a series of successful operations, Nimfa is now beautiful. No one, not even Crisel and the cops looking for her could recognize her through her new beautiful facade, as if Nimfa just vanished. Nimfa thought that finally her life will change, but her beauty comes with a price. She discovers too late that all of the help Jeremy is giving her is just an elaborate plot of Jeremy and his lover, Rosette. Jeremy copied Rosette's face and put it on her. Forced by circumstances, Nimfa became an unwilling double, an impostor, and must take the place of Rosette, while the real Rosette and Jeremy will be leaving the country and will have the time of their lives through the money they stole from Rosette's husband, Homer. Nimfa was promised a huge pay if she completes her task, so she agreed for the sake of her sick aunt who needs medication and hospitalization. Nimfa practiced and learned everything the real Rosette knows. When she is ready, the exchange took place. Nimfa now posing as Rosette discovers what an awful person the real Rosette is. She now must pay for all the damage the real Rosette has done to all the people around her. But as days pass, Nimfa learns to love the life and the people the real Rosette never appreciated. Nimfa finally has the family that all her life she has been dreaming of. But everything must end and the real Rosette is back to claim her rightful place, but this time, Nimfa is not willing to exchange anymore as she finds herself falling in love with Homer. As Homer's family discovers the impostor's secret, they begin to accept and prefer Nimfa than the real Rosette obscurely. When Homer divorces Rosette, the evil lady will now become the new impostor as she will wreak havoc the happy lives of the Saavedra family and seeks the affection and wealth of Home. She will do everything to destroy and take revenge to Nimfa. Rosette is described as the lady who is pure evil like a devil and is very cunning. She comes from a poor family like Nimfa but she used her beauty to Homer to usurped his money. Rosette is extremely ruthless, melodramatic, arrogant, greedy, unloving mother and cunning. She despises poor people and will do anything to take Nimfa out of the picture. Rosette was deeply infatuated with Homer (only to acquire his family's wealth for her own gain) and is jealous of Nimfa. As the series goes on, Rosette has become a deranged psychopath and she's willing to resort through multiple murder, blackmails, and manipulation in order to accomplish her tasks. She tried to kill Nimfa by hanging her up to shoot her with a gun in a brutal way but failed when the authorities interfere. She was later discovered and was arrested for her crimes, she was abused by female inmates in the jail after she tried to fight them, later she was bailed out by her evil mother Betty. Rosette is set out to finish what she started, killing Nimfa. She makes more plots, attempts and will endlessly makes Nimfa's life miserable. Rosette's purity of evil becomes more dangerous as she poisoned her own baby and killed her own son and wreaks terrorism Nimfa in her son's burial. After that, she disguised as Riffy in a mask and kidnaps Nimfa's baby as well. In the end, she tried to assassinate Nimfa by pushing her in the river with full piranhas but fate changes it way leading Rosette to downfall after Nimfa pushed her towards the river where she was eaten by a group of piranhas. Appearance Rosette is beautiful and her clothing style is very aristocratic. She has a brown hair and eyes. Due to her endless diabolical schemes, her beautiful face had been burned after she attempts to kill Nimfa and her son by bombing the yacht. This drives her to more agressive and evil. She wears elite bags and clothes. Villainous Acts *Ordered her manstress to retouch Nimfa's face so she can freely join her manstress in leaving Philippines. *She returns to Philipines from America, to reclaim her throne as the mother of her children and the real Saavedra. She wreaks havoc and torments Nimfa and her family. *She and Maureen creates a scheme that Nimfa will get into trouble by stealing the necklace in the mall and incriminating Nimfa. *She and Maureen went to Nimfa's squatter town to make her funny to people and Rosette attacked Nimfa. *She paid her goons to kidnap Nimfa and bring her to the abandoned warehouse, Maureen punch Nimfa, and Rosette tortures Nimfa by striking her with a belt. Nimfa escapes and the warehouse burned, Rosette also escapes. *After 10 months, Maureen and Rosette creates a poison scheme, Rosette ordered Alvin to poison Nimfa. *She attacks Nimfa in swimming pool and made her mentally ill. *She tried to kill Nimfa, but Nimfa has a bulletproof, Rosette also murdered her evil manstress, Jeremy. *She Kidnaps Nimfa from hospital, and ties her up, and starts to shoot her, but failed when the police came. She leaves her bestfriend Maureen for her own gain. *She tries to kill Maureen in the jail by paying one of the inmates, but failed when Maureen's other inmates helps her. *She tries to go to other country but failed when police arrests her and caused serious assault. *Her doctor revealed to her she is pregnant, so she uses her baby to escape her crimes. *She plots Nimfa a scheme, that will make her badly in Homer's eyes. *Her mother named Betty tries to destroy Nimfa's life with Rosette's help. *Nimfa's police friend died because of Rosette's order. *She manipulates Nimfa's former enemy, Crisel. *Betty and Rosette threatens Crisel to die if she tells to Homer and Nimfa all Rosette's horrible crimes. *She tried to kill her baby by ordering Crisel to put poison in the milk. *She killed many police in jail. *After she escapes the jail, she returns to kill Nimfa's life on the yacht. The yacht explode but Rosette's baby died. Nimfa survives, and Rosette survives but her face is now burned, seeing this as her karma. *Later, she tried to kill Nimfa's aunt with a knife. Abilities *Guns served as her primary weapon, but the first gun that she used is a revolver. Seen when she tried to kill Nimfa when she is tied up. She also use the 1911 gun. *Knife serves as her secondary weapon, seen when she tried to cut Nimfa's hand, and kill Nimfa's aunt. *Syringe serves as her minor weapon, seen when she tried to kill Eric. *She is seen to be an aggressive fighter. Gallery Images Rosette's revolver..jpeg|Rosette's revolver. Rosettadeath2017.png|Rosetta's end, as she was eaten alive by flesh-eating fishes. Trivia *This is Kris Bernal's first main antagonist role, Kris Bernal also portrayed Nimfa, so she has villain protagonist role. *Rosette is extremely evil and irredeemable villain who endlessly torture Nimfa and her children. Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ferals Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Traitor Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Malefactors Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Spouses Category:Sadomasochists Category:Parents Category:Dissociative Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers